The present invention refers to a fishhook and more particularly to the shape of the hook end irrespective of the shank end used with the fishhook.
Many hooks of the prior art do not possess the holding power of the fishhook of the present invention. Those that have a positive holding means are of a more complicated manufacture relative to the fishhook of the present invention or use holding means such as the commonly used barb which complicate removal and increase damage to the fish when removing the hook from the catch.